The present invention generally relates to panel systems such as ceiling or wall systems and brackets for use with such systems.
Some panel systems, for example plank type ceiling or wall systems, have carrier members that are attached to main beams that carry the load of the panel system. The carrier members have some type of attachment feature to which a plurality of panels such as, for example, planks, are attached.